Frágil
by Hesperos D
Summary: No le hagas daño al príncipe, dijeron ellos. Te romperemos si lo haces. AechmeaxPhosphophyllite.


**Frágil**

 **Resumen:** _No le hagas daño al príncipe_ , dijeron ellos. _Te romperemos si lo haces_. AechmeaxPhosphophyllite.

 **Notas:** Porque al parecer no hay nada de esto, solo una historia rusa extraña. Además, no tengo tanta paciencia como para esperar por un fic. Uso pronombres masculinos para Phos, porque ella (la piedra) habla en masculino, eso es todo. Puede que escriba mas de esto, como puede que no. Gracias por leer, en todo caso.

.

* * *

Phosphophyllite presiona sus dedos contra él.

 _No le hagas daño al príncipe_ , dijeron ellos. _Te romperemos si lo haces_.

Estos no se rompen. No suena ninguna clase de gong o campaneo disonante, así que aprovecha para dejar que sus dedos se envuelvan un el antebrazo de Aechmea. No, no Aechmea. Príncipe. Lo hace cuando aún no está en el suelo, antes de caer.

—Aechmea.

Entonces aparece la confusión flagrante, y el tinte suave pero oscuro en sus mejillas.

—Podrías… No decirme así.

Y la última silaba suena casi como una súplica.

Phos no lo entiende, más específicamente la cabeza de Lapis Lazuli no lo entiende. Se mueve en parámetros veloces y en observaciones afiladas que tajan el camino en líneas de lógica casi perversa, casi le es fácil ver la admiración. No es porque la ve, es porque indudablemente la siente.

Es pesada, al fin y al cabo.

La cabeza de Lapis Lazuli sobre sus hombros.

El príncipe tan solo espera, compuesto y elegante. El antiguo Phos hubiera hecho una broma absurda sobre el color de su camisa, o sobre lo absurda que era su apariencia. Maldita sea, incluso hubiera preguntado la hora de almorzar. Quizás, se hubiera inclinado con los dedos presionados en el antebrazo, girando y enredándose.

El antiguo Phos se hubiera roto ante el toque.

 _No le hagas daño al príncipe_ , dijeron ellos. _Te romperemos si lo haces_.

Él tan solo arquea una ceja, calculadora, si fuera otro Selenita; Phos estaría pidiendo perdón por la insolencia. Sin embargo, es una simple piedra. No tiene tanto autocontrol.

Nunca lo ha tenido, y ahora que sus ojos, uno de ellos al menos gotea oro puro sobre la camisa del príncipe. Quizás debería parar, quizás debería intentar dejar que la parte que aún es frágil regrese con Sensei a la Isla, a las cómodas mantas y a la cueva de Cinnabar. Al lado de Cairngorm, bajo el azul infernal.

Siempre a la espera, con la verdad deslizándose entre sus dedos.

Sin embargo, se esfuerza en mirar arriba, al rostro pálido que simplemente le observa. Con una mano finamente enredada a lo largo de su nuca, y en alguna parte en su espalda subiendo cerca de la cadera hacia las costillas.

Es cálido, abrasador incluso. Sin embargo, su rostro mantiene la misma mirada fría que tenía la primera vez que lo vio. Una terriblemente solitaria, desesperada, y una advertencia flagrante de que la romperá en miles de pedazos tan pronto como encuentre la oportunidad.

—Es hermoso —murmura, mientras que una mano pasa por las líneas que unen el cuello de un tal Phosphophyllite a la cabeza de otra gema ahora esparcida en espacio decorando el suelo en febril polvo brillante.

Espera que el bastardo se esté viendo a sí mismo con su brillante perla, porque sin quererlo o notarlo siquiera se está inclinando ante el toque. Ante los dedos de uñas romas que tocan el borde áureo en su cuello.

—El verde es un mejor color para ti —exhala con suavidad— Phosphophyllite.

—Esto —señala, sujetado la mano pálida del enemigo que se sacude ante el movimiento repentino. Entre la unión del cuello los brazos de aleación en oro y platino, las piernas de ágata sujetas a un cuerpo frágil—. Piensan lo contrario.

Cada inclusión piensa lo contrario.

Cada una quema y arde en ira, mal contenida y a punto de estallar.

Por alguna razón la única forma en la que se libera es en ríos dorados cayendo de sus ojos en gruesas gotas.

Hay un sonido estrangulado en el fondo de la garganta de Aechema.

 _No le hagas daño al príncipe_ , dijeron ellos. _Te romperemos si lo haces_.

Entonces el toque familiar, vaho cálido cerca de su rostro.

—Es solo una respuesta natural.

—¿Los Selenitas también lloran…? —cuestiona, pero la respuesta no llega, y Phos como siempre se exaspera—. ¿Aechmea?

El tan solo está mirando, catalogando, posiblemente ideando formas para que sus huesos se pulverizan al doble de velocidad, cada parte hasta hacer otra resplandeciente y fina capa de polvo. Con eso trajina su mente racional, interrumpida por una respuesta simplona.

—Lo hacen —responde.

Sonríe. Phos está apunto de señalarlo, es casi gracioso que lo haya olvidado...

—Y no me llames por ese nombre.

Entonces Phosphophyllite cae.

 _Porque nunca nadie dijo que el príncipe no podía hacerle daño._


End file.
